marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Cross
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2015 (resurrected by Miles Warren; Original Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki Laufeyson; Loki Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = Empire State University (Formerly) New U Technologies (Formerly) Army of Thunder |movie = Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = |tv series = Jessica Jones (7 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Erin Moriarty |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Rebecca Cross was a girl from Omaha and traveled to New York City to work at the Empire State University to pass her degree. During her life in university, she was suddenly kidnapped, raped by Zebediah Killgrave, and later forced to kill her own parents under his command. Sentenced to two life sentences, Jessica Jones tried to prove her innocence by capturing Killgrave and forcing him to either confess or expose his powers in order to free Cross. Knowing that Jones would always refrain from ending Kilgrave's life so long as she was alive, Rebecca committed suicide, begging Jones with her last words to put an end to Killgrave. Several months after Killgrave's death, Rebecca was brought back by her mentor and teacher Miles Warren, in which her mind and consciousness was transferred to a clone body. Forced to work for the New U Technologies, she abandoned her job during the Infinity War and went on the run afterward. As a survivor of the Snap, she unknowingly ended up in K'un-Lun and trained to become an Iron Fist for the last five years since Thanos Rex killed 50% of life in the Multiverse. In hopes of redemption, Rebecca found peace and chose to remain in K'un-Lun. In 2023, Rebecca Cross was among all the inhabitants from all seven cities that were summoned by the Masters of the Mystic Arts to aid the Avengers in defeating an alternate version of Thanos Rex and his Black Order that sought to eliminate the entire the Multiverse within the original timeline and create a new one, resulting a battle that took place on Earth. After Tony Stark sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rebecca attended his funeral to honor the fallen hero for saving the Multiverse. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': Throughout the course of her training by her mother and the Dragon-Kings, Rebecca chose to live among the K'un-Lunans to redeem herself. After the elders of K'un-Lun guided her to the Tree of Immortality, she ate a piece of its fruit which granted her agelessness and immortality. **'Contaminant Immunity': Rebecca's natural healing also affords her virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and drugs. *'Chi Manipulation': After her previous trial in fighting the Danny Rand, Rebecca Cross would gain the power of the Iron Fist like all others, giving her the knowledge on how to harness her own chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities. The special chi of the Iron Fist bestowed by Shou-Lao also grants Rand many abilities that she learned. **'Iron Fist Punch': By channeling the chi of Shou-Lao and focusing it into her hands and wrists, Cross can make her fist superhumanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With her fist in this state, Cross can exert superhuman strength and force with which he can smash through steel doors, break out of restraints, and punch her opponents with tremendous concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. **'Chi Healing': Rebecca Cross is capable of healing her wounds by channeling her chi. **'Chi Channeling': Rebecca Cross has the power to channel her chi, which she employs in combination with her Katana, making the blade glow just like the Iron Fist. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Under her mother's tutelage, Rebecca Cross had underwent serious training in ancient Chinese martial arts since her resurrection, thus she learned the mastery of Kung Fu for at least a few days. Her fighting style is comprised of Wushu, Wing Chun, Tai chi, Tiger-style Kung Fu, and Leopard-style Kung Fu. *'Sword Mastery': Rebecca Cross' mastery of ancient Chinese martial arts also extend to swordsmanship, as shown by wielding a wooden practice sword in a manner similar to a Jian. Given a sword for her own, she uses it to combat and strike enemies. Relationships Allies Enemies External Links * Category:Americans Category:Army of Thunder Members Category:Cross Family Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Empire State University Students Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Iron Fists Category:K'un-Lunans Category:New U Technologies Employees Category:Ninjas Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline